The Ultimate Sacrifice
by sunsetbabe17
Summary: DT. Zordon's son comes crashing down to Earth and brings all of the past rangers to help him stop a threat to Earth. A new evil plans on destroying Earth and someone will make the ultimate sacrifice to stop it.
1. The Arrival

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except some characters and plot. With permission I am using one of Miss Nic's characters, Nicole Scott.

**Chapter 1**

**The Arrival**

It was a nice sunny day out and the Dino Thunder Rangers were training in a clearing in the woods with their mentor. Conner, the Red Dino Thunder Ranger, was sparring with Trent, the White Dino Thunder Ranger.

"Is that all you got?" Conner taunted as he dodged a punch aimed for his face. He was answered with a flurry of kicks and pummels and was sent flying back from a kick that connected with his side. He grunted as he landed hard on his back.

"That good enough for you?" Trent asked as he stuck out his hand to thelp his friend up. Instead though, Conner just pushed his hand away and launched at him. Trent quickly backed up and blocked Conner's attacks. Meanwhile, on the other side of the clearing Kira and Ethan were sparring. Kira was having trouble landing any of her attacks, not that it mattered if she did because it hardly phased him with his toughened skin. After a while, of back and forth blocking and attacking Kira finally landed a punch that sent Ethan staggering back.

"Got you," Kira shouted celebrating the fact that she actually hit Ethan. Though she then promptly fell on her butt as Ethan swept her legs out from under her.

"Don't let your guard down, Kira," their mentor, Dr. Oliver shouted to her as he watched over the four teens training. Ethan helped Kira up and they began to spar again.

"Alright guys, I think that's enough for today," Dr. Oliver said to his students.

"Good, I'm wiped," Ethan exclaimed, as he wiped the sweat from his face with a blue towel.

"I totally whooped Trent's butt," Conner announced after chugging his water.

"You did not," Trent responded.

"I did too!"

"Did not," Kira just rolled her eyes at the immature antics of her teammates.

"Guys," Dr. Oliver shouted and gave an angry glare, which promptly shut them up. Suddenly a golden, fiery ball plummeted down to Earth.

"Did you guys see that?" Ehtan asked, hoping he wasn't seeing things.

"Yeah," they answered and then the ground shook as whatever it was made impact.

"Let's go check it out," Dr. Oliver suggested and led the group to where whatever it was had fallen. They soon came upon the crash site and there was a huge crater with smoke billowing from it.

"It looks like there's a man in there," Conner stated.

"Help me get him out guys," Dr. Oliver said, climbing down into the crater. Him and Conner pulled what seemed to be a boy their age out of the crater. He was bloody and bruised a caked with dirt. His shirt and pants were torn in various places.

"Anyone know who he is?" Dr. Oliver questioned, looking at his student.

"Nope," Conner.

"Never seen him before," Ethan.

"No," Trent. Kira looked closely and then answered,

"I have no idea who he is."

"Well, lets take him back to the lab, I think he's hurt." Dr. Oliver said as he picked the boy up.

"Well, no duh Dr. O! He just frickin' fell through the sky and made a huge, smoking crater when he landed," Conner through his hands up in the air as he remarked on how Dr. O just stated the obvious fact that the boy was hurt. Dr. Oliver gave Conner an evil glare and the group began to make their way back to the lab underneath Dr. Oliver's house. When they finally arrived at his house, they laid the boy down on one of the beds they had for medical care. They cleaned him up and bandaged him up to the best of their ability since none of them were medical doctors.

"What should we do with him?" Ethan asked the question that was on everyone's mind. Dr. Oliver shrugged, "I don't know."

"We can't just throw him out, he's hurt," Kira said, angry that her teammates would even think of such a thing.

"I know Kira, I was never going to do that," Dr. Oliver reassured her.

"But was about the fact that we're Power Rangers and we have to keep our identities of a secret," Conner asked, wondering how they would be able to keep him here without him finding out that they were the Power Rangers.

"We can move him somewhere else," Trent suggested.

'Rangers I need your help!' was heard in all of their minds and they all looked around for the source of the voice.

Suddenly, six lights appeared: red, blue, yellow, green, crimson, and navy and with them six people in ninja suits. They looked around wondering where they were.

Then, six more lights appeared: silver, blue, white, black, yellow, and red, and with them six more people, who were just as confused as the others.

And then two red lights flashed throughout the room and two more people appeared, lost and confused.

There was another flash of light, red, yellow, blue, green, pink, and silver and six people.

Then, there was a burst of five lights: pink, red, blue, yellow, and green, and five people.

Six more lights then flashed: red, silver, yellow, pink, blue, and black. The lab was quickly filling up with people, and running out of space.

Two more light flashes came: pink and yellow with two people.

There was a purple flash that brought one person. And then nine more flashes came carrying nine more people.

They landed in a circle: red, yellow, black, blue, white, pink, orange, green, and silver, around the boy. The nine looked at each other and brought their hands up to connect the circle. They closed their eyes and looked deep inside themselves for their animal spirits. The ape, the bear, the frog, the wolf, the falcon, the crane, the tiger, the dragon, and the mastadon respectively. In a brilliant flash, they were in ninja suits of their respective colors with a gold coin on the chest with a picture of their spirit animal on it. The boy's eyes suddenly snapped open.


	2. Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except some characters and plot. With permission I am using one of Miss Nic's characters, Nicole Scott.

**Chapter 2**

**Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger**

The circle of people around the boy slowly brought their hands down, the white and pink clasping hands by instinct.

"Rangers, I have called you all here to help me defend Earth from a great evil. His name is Sinister, and he has an army of genetically enhanced beings and robots. He attacked my home planet of Eltar and took over. He is now headed for Earth." He paused and looked at the group assembled before him.

"I have restored your powers and I will assist you as the gold ranger. I am Clark of Eltar, son of Zordon." There were many gasps at this revelation, but he continued on.

"As I call your name step forward please. Connor McKnight," A brunette with a sleeveless red shirt on stumbled forward as the girl behind him pushed him out of his spot glued to the floor. "You will protect the Earth as the Red Dino Thunder Ranger." Connor gave a quick nod and stepped back, still in awe at all that was happening.

"Ethan James," an African American boy in blue stepped forward, "You are the Blue Dino Thunder Ranger." He rushed back to his spot not liking the attention.

"Kira Ford," the girl that was next to the two boys stepped forward and gave a wave as her name was called. "You are the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger."

"Trent Fernandez, you are the White Dino Thunder Ranger," a boy of Spanish decent stepped forward as he was introduced.

"Thomas Oliver, you are the Black Dino Thunder Ranger," the man in white quickly released the girl in pink's hand and stepped forward. Many there already knew Tommy because he was a legend amongst the Power Rangers. Most though, did not know that he was back in the suit with the latest ranger team.

"Shane Clarke," a guy in one of the black ninja uniforms stepped forward, and you could see that his had a red trim. "You are the Red Wind Ranger with the power of air." Shane bowed and stepped back.

"Dustin Brooks, you are the Yellow Wind Ranger with the power of earth." Another ninja with yellow trim stepped forward and waved at everyone with a huge smile on his face. Shane had to pull him back so that the next person could be introduced.

"Tori Hanson, you are the Blue Wind Ranger with the power of water," the girl that was part of the trio stepped forward.

"Hunter Bradley," a blonde boy, also in a ninja suit, stepped forward. "You are the Crimson Thunder Ranger."

"Blake Bradley," an Asian stepped forward and was the other man's brother. "You are the Navy Thunder Ranger."

"Cam Wantanbe, you are the Green Samurai Ranger," an Asian stepped forward, bowed, and stepped back.

"Cole Evans," a man with shaggy brown hair and a red headband stepped forward. "You are the Red Wild Force Ranger, bestowed with the power of the Lion."

"Taylor Earheart, you are the Yellow Wild Force Ranger, bestowed with the power of the Eagle," a blonde stepped forward and saluted.

"Alyssa Enrile, you are the White Wild Force Ranger, bestowed with the power of the Tiger," a quiet woman of Asian decent stepped forward.

"Danny Delgado, you are the Black Wild Force Ranger, bestowed with the power of the Bison," a tall, built man with glasses stepped forward.

"Max Cooper," an African American bounced forward and waved. "You are the Blue Wild Force Ranger, bestowed with the power of the Shark."

"And Merrick you are bestowed with the power of the Wolf and are the Lunar Wolf Wild Force Ranger." A man with brown hair and white streaks through it stepped forward.

"Wesley Collins," a man in a uniform and a red beret stepped forward. "You are the Red Time Force Ranger."

"You can all call me Wes," he said before stepping back.

"Eric Meyers," an Asian marched forward, obviously the other man's partner because of his uniform. "You are the Quantum Ranger."

"Carter Graysen, you are the Red Lightspeed Rescue Ranger." A man in a red and black Lightspeed Rescue jacket stepped forward and nodded.

"Chad Lee," a man of Asian decent stepped forward as his name was called. "You are the Blue Lightspeed Rescue Ranger."

"Joel Rawlings," an African American with a cowboy hat on walked forward, "You are the Green Lightspeed. Rescue Ranger." He tipped his hat and stepped back.

"Kelsey Winslow, you are the Yellow Lightspeed Rescue Ranger," she stepped forward and smiled.

"Dana Mitchell, you are the Pink Lightspeed Rescue Ranger," a girl with blonde hair stepped forward.

"Ryan Mitchell," a man who by the looks of it was obviously Dana's brother stepped forward. "You are the Titanium Lightspeed Rescue Ranger."

"Leo Corbett," a brunette stepped forward. "You are the Red Lost Galaxy Ranger."

"Kai Chen, you are the Blue Lost Galaxy Ranger," an Asian stepped forward.

"Damon Hendersen," an African American in a green jumpsuit walked forward. "You are the Green Lost Galaxy Ranger."

"Kendrix Morgan, you are the Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger," a woman with blonde hair and glasses stepped forward.

"Maya," a woman in a weird jungle type outfit stepped forward. "You are the Yellow Lost Galaxy Ranger."

"Andros," a man with brown and blonde hair stepped forward. "You are the Red Space Ranger."

"T.J. Johnson, you are the Blue Space Ranger," an African American stepped forward and gave a quick nod of the head.

"Carlos," a man with shaggy black hair walked forward. "You are the Black Space Ranger."

"Ashley Hammond," a pretty brunette stepped forward and smiled. "You are the Yellow Space Ranger."

"Cassie Chan, you are the Pink Space Ranger," an Asian woman stepped forward and waved.

"Zhane," a blonde man stepped forward. "You are the Silver space Ranger."

"Katherine Hillard,"

"Kat," a blonde woman stepped forward.

"Kat, you are the Pink Zeo Ranger."

"Tanya Sloan, you are the Yellow Zeo Ranger," an African American stepped forward and waved.

"Rocky Desantos," the man in the red ninja suit stepped forward. "You are the red ape, powerful and smart." He looked down at the coin on his chest with the picture of an ape on it and he smiled, it felt good to have his powers back.

"Aisha Campbell," the woman in the yellow ninja suit took a step forward. "You are the yellow bear, fierce and unstoppable."

"Adam Park," the Korean in the black ninja suit stepped forward. "You are the black frog, wise and courageous," he stepped back, this time happy to be a frog.

"Billy Cranston," a man with glasses in the blue ninja suit came forth. "You are the blue wolf, cunning and swift."

"Kimberly Hart," a petite brunette walked forward with a wide smile on her face. "Agile and graceful, you are the pink crane."

"Tommy Oliver," the man in the white ninja suit stepped forward again. "You are the white falcon, winged lord of the skies." He nodded and stepped back.

"Now for the last three, I know you were not originally Ninjetti, but the Ninjetti spirit lies deep within you. So Trini Kwan, intelligent and brave, you are the orange tiger." The Asian woman who had stepped forward upon hearing her name looked down at the tiger encrusted in gold on her orange ninja suit.

"Jason Scott," the man in the green ninja suit took a step forward. "Mighty and strong, you are the green dragon." Nodding and accepting theses new responsibilities he stepped back.

"Zack Taylor," an African American stepped forward. "Loyal and charismatic, you are the silver mastodon." With that Zack bounced back to his spot admiring his new silver ninja suit.

"Now I believe that one of you here has not been called and was never a power ranger. Please come forward." A petite girl with striking green eyes stepped forward. There were a few shocked faces, wondering why she was here.

"What is your name?" Clark questioned her.

"Nicole Scott," she answered nervously, wondering herself why she was here.

"Nicole, you must be the new purple power ranger then," he gave a morpher to her. "This belonged to my partner…" there was a little pause as he composed himself, "before she died in battle. May you honor her well." She took the morpher and stepped back next to her parents, Jason and Trini.

"Well, since I am not yet fully healed would someone kindly show me to a room where I can rest." Clark grimaced and grabbed his ribs in pain.

"Connor, Ethan," Tommy barked and nodded at Clark. The two boys hurriedly rushed over to help Clark, fearing Tommy's wrath. They ushered him out of the room and out of sight.

"Where are we?" Carter asked, hoping someone would have some answers to his many questions.

"You are at my place in Reefside, California," Tommy answered, causing everyone to turn and look at him. "Lets take this upstairs where we can get more comfortable." Tommy turned and headed up the stairs. The rest soon followed. He led them to his spacious living room. They all found a seat, except with their large number some had to sit on the floor. Connor and Ethan then joined them and took a seat next to Kira and Trent on the floor.

"I'm sure you are all wondering who the Dino Thunder Rangers are," Tommy began. "They are the newest team of superheroes."

"So back in the suit, eh, Tommy. What's next, orange?" Jason laughed and Tommy glared at him as the others joined in the laughter.

"So who's the chick, Dr. O?" Connor asked looking straight at Nicole. He didn't recognize her from any of Dr. O's videos concerning past rangers. His question earned him a punch in the arm from Kira and withering glares from Tommy, Jason, Billy, Trini, Kim, and Nicole.

"That '_chick_' is my daughter, boy," Jason yelled and Trini put her hand on his arm to stop him from getting up and hurting the boy.

"Excuse Connor's behavior, he doesn't know any better. This is just his vernacular." Ethan defended his friend, but at Jason's confused look he clarified, "His everyday speech, his vocabulary." Jason nodded at this and a look of understanding crossed his face. "But if you don't mind my asking, she is a little old to be your daughter."

"You're right, Jason and I adopted her when she was 8," Trini confessed.

"You two were married that young?" Kira asked surprised.

"Goodness no!" Trini exclaimed. "When we were younger, there was a monster attack and after we found Nicole and no sign of her parents anywhere. So we all took care of her and when Jason, Zack, and I left for the peace conference we thought it would be best to take her with us. And when Jason and I got together we adopted her as our own."

"Oh…um… that makes sense…" Connor trailed off, not wanting to say anything that would set Jason off again.

Nicole blushed a bit, a little embarrassed that they were all talking about her. So to change the subject, "So, Uncle T where are we all staying?"

"Uh… um good question," Tommy scratched his head in thought. "Well I do have another guest bedroom and some of you could sleep down here."

"The rest of us could just go to a hotel," Wes suggested. Everyone nodded their consent.

"Sorry guys, I'd offer my place, but it would be a little weird, considering you guys are adults and I am just a teenager." Kira apologized.

"Yeah," the other Dino rangers agreed. Even though Trent had room and his father probably wouldn't mind, with them being friends of Dr. Oliver and all, he just didn't want everyone to know that his father was Mesogog. The others all accepted their apologies, having come to the same conclusion themselves.

"I think it would be best if the Space Rangers stayed here, seeing as how their identities are not a secret and it would be suspicious if they just suddenly showed up here in Reefside," Tommy stated.

"Alright," Andros agreed.

"I call the guest bedroom," Ashley announced and snuggled up close with Andros.

"You're leaving me down here with these three, Ash?" Cassie whined.

"Hey," Carlos, Zhane, and T.J. exclaimed, offended by the fact that she didn't want to be left alone with them.

"Sorry Cass, I just want some alone time with my husband," and with that she leaded over and kissed Andros.

"Ewww," was the general remark. Ashley laughed and Andros blushed a red that matched his shirt.

"We should probably stay at different hotels," Billy stated pondering on how odd it would seem if a large group of people suddenly checked into one hotel on the same night.

"You're right, we should split up into groups and go to separate hotels," Carter agreed and came up with a plan. "Ninjetti, Zeo, Lost Galaxy, and Lightspeed rangers at one hotel, and Time Force, Wild Force, and Ninja Storm at another."

"So where's the nearest hotel?"


	3. Group One

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Don't own anything except some characters and plot. With permission I am using one of Miss Nic's characters, Nicole Scott.

Chapter 3Group One

The first group arrived at the Sheraton Hotel. Joel started walking through the doors before Rocky and Adam pulled him back.

"Hey!"

"We can't just go waltzing in there as some huge group. It would look strange," Adam explained.

"We need to come up with cover stories for why we're in Reefside, because lets face it Reefside isn't very popular." Rocky had a mischievous glint in his eye and a goofy grin on his face.

The group huddled together and after much whispering and giggling the first group entered the hotel.

Rocky smiled wide as he walked up to the receptionist.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"Hello, I need 7 double rooms and 4 singles please." Rocky asked innocently.

"Wow, that's a lot of rooms," the receptionist's eyes widened as she looked to see how many rooms were available.

"Yeah, we're here for a wedding," Rocky grinned. "And it's my job as best man to find a place for the guests to stay. This hotel came highly recommended." Adam rolled his eyes at Rocky's antics.

"Who's wedding?"

"Uh…," Rocky stumbled, "You probably wouldn't know him. He lives out in the woods all by himself, he's kind of a recluse. His name's Mr. White." Rocky smiled and gave himself a pat on the back for his clever story. A few other guests giggled knowing the man that Rocky was referring to.

"Who's the lovely bride," the receptionist questioned, making conversation with the handsome man before her.

"Oh… just some Olympic gymnast," Rocky quickly blurted out without thinking. Kim instantly slammed her heeled foot down onto his and Rocky yelped as she shot him a glare.

"Really, who?" the receptionist asked her interest piqued.

"Well, she injured herself before the Olympics so she never actually got to compete," Rocky tried to avoid having to name the bride.

"Oh, that's too bad," looking up the receptionist noticed a line was forming. "Well here are your rooms, enjoy your stay."

"Thank you," Rocky hobbled away shooting Kim a glare.

"Now who will be rooming together," Rocky asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Trini and I," Jason exclaimed snatching a room key out of Rocky's hands.

"Adam and I will," Tanya said and Adam blushed as Rocky sent him a sly look and waggled his eyebrows.

"Me and my main-brain will," Zack grabbed a key card as Billy nodded his head in confirmation.

"Here Aisha, this one's for us," Rocky handed Aisha a room key.

"Who said I wanted to room with you?"

"I did." Aisha sighed, but winked at Rocky to show that she was just kidding.

Kim looked around at who was left, "Nicole and I will."

"Okay."

Carter looked at Dana and then said, "Dana and I will share a room."

"Chad," Joel looked at him expectantly.

"Sure," and Joel grabbed a room key for them.

"Do you want to room together?" Maya asked Kendrix.

"Sure," and the two grabbed a key. There were now only 3 room keys and 6 people left.

"Damon."

"Kai." So the two teammates decided to share a room.

"Leo want to share a room?" Ryan asked the man standing next to him.

"Sure, why not," and that left Katherine and Kelsey forced to share a room together. Everyone walked to their rooms, which were surprisingly all next to each other.

xxx

Jason climbed into the bed wearing a pair of red track pants that Tommy had lent him since none of them had any clothes other than the ones they were wearing. Trini exited the bathroom wearing Jason's red shirt that came to her knees. She climbed into the bed next to her husband. Jason wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head on his chest.

"So how do you feel about becoming power rangers again?" Trini asked as she traced circles with her finger on her husband's chest.

"Honestly," Jason sighed, "scared. There's a lot more at stake here. I have a wife and a kid now, who are power rangers too. Most of us also haven't talked in years. There are some issues that will need to be solved before we'll be able to work as a team again."

"Your right, but I think we'll be able to do it and defeat the evil like we always do."

"I hope you're right," Jason pulled Trini closer as they drifted off to sleep.

xxx

Nicole flopped onto her bed as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail. She was wearing a white tank and some green shorts that she borrowed from Tommy.

"So how do I look?" Kim came out of the bathroom wearing a pink cami and some white shorts.

"Aren't those Tommy's?" Nicole questioned.

"Yeah I stole them," Kim smirked as she jumped onto her bed and faced Nicole.

"You could have just asked him for some clothes."

"Where's the fun in that?" Kim laughed.

"So how do you like being a part of the exclusive ranger club?"

"I'm nervous," Nicole revealed. She continued as Kim frowned at her.

"I mean you guys have all done this before. What if I suck?"

"Oh sweetie," Kim laughed, "None of us expect you to be this amazing power ranger, none of us were when we first started. And I know that you won't suck, you were raised bye Earth's first power rangers." Nicole laughed at that.

"So, Clark's kind of cute," Kim grinned.

"Aunt Kim!"

"What! I saw you eyeing him," Nicole threw a pillow at Kim. The girls started giggling as they had a pillow fight.

xxx

"So Billy how's life?" Zack asked as he flopped onto his bed, and relaxed putting his hands behind his head.

Billy turned from where he was pulling the covers down on his bed, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Zack turned his head to look at Billy, "Well, we haven't talked in years, ever since you left for Aquitar. How are you? How's life been? Good, bad? What have you done with your life?"

Billy sat down on his bed as he mulled over Zack's question. "Where should I begin?"

"How 'bout the beginning," the two men laughed and Billy grinned as he began to tell Zack what had happened after he left Earth.

xxx

Tanya and Adam snuggled in their bed together. Tanya ran her fingers through Adam's dark hair, "I'm scared."

Adam looked up at his wife as her words caught him off guard. He scooted up to a sitting position next to her and looked right into her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"Don't be Tanya. All of us have defeated evil before, and we'll do it again this time," he reassured her.

She shook her head, "But it's no the same, everything's changed."

He looked at her puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"We're not teenagers anymore, Adam. We haven't fought bad guys in years. Heck some of us haven't even talked in years. What if we can't do it?" She looked close to tears.

Adam leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, "Don't worry about it honey. We'll be able to do it. Things may be different, but that won't stop us." Tanya nodded and rested her head on Adam's shoulder.

xxx

"So what do you think of this boy, Clark?" Carter asked as he wrapped his arms around Dana and pulled her close to him.

"He seems…" Dana struggled to find the right word, "older beyond his years."

"Battle worn," Carter agreed.

"The earlier rangers, mighty morphin' through space, seem to trust him and think highly of him," Dana wondered aloud.

"Well, he is the son of their mentor, a man who they ran into battle for."

"True," Dana yawned and her eyes closed as she succumbed to sleep.

xxx

"Hey man," Joel jumped onto his bed and faced Chad who was trying to sleep.

"We're back in action," Joel exclaimed, excited.

"Yeah," Chad muttered, only half awake.

"I wonder what these genetically enhanced beings can do," Joel pondered, "Maybe they can fly. Oh that would be awesome!"

Chad groaned and threw his extra pillow at Joel, "Go to bed. You'll need the sleep, remember when we were rangers there was hardly any time to sleep between attacks. So get the shut eye while you can."

"Oh alright," Joel reached over and turned off the lights. He dreamed of humans flying, high up in the air without the help of any equipment. A smile was on his face as he slept.

xxx

"So this is your home?" Maya asked, looking out the window at the dark streets.

"Yeah," Kendrix reminisced on all of the good times that she had on Earth.

"Do you miss it?" Maya questioned tentatively.

Kendrix sighed, "Sometimes, but Mirinoi is my home now, and I have wonderful friends there." Kendrix wrapped her arm around Maya's shoulder as the other girl smiled relieved.

xxx

"This is so cool man," Damon exclaimed, "All the ranger teams fighting together as one."

"Yeah, I just hope I don't make a fool of myself," Kai stated.

"What do you mean?" Damon frowned.

"Some of these rangers are legendary. You have Earth's very first rangers and some of the best rangers," Kai explained.

"Wow!" Damon let out a breath, "I didn't think of that. Aw man… I'm gonna look like a fool compared to them."

Kai nodded in agreement and the two went to bed plagued with thoughts of the older, more experienced rangers laughing at them as they made a mockery of themselves.

xxx

"Hey Dad," Ryan spoke into the phone to his father, Captain Mitchell, "We're all fine. The rangers are just needed in Reefside for now to defeat a new threat to Earth."

Leo sighed as he listened to Ryan talk to his father. He wished he could speak to Mike and let him know that they were all okay. But Mike was all the way on another planet with no way to contact him.

xxx

"So," Kelsey began, "all the ranger teams are called back to action to save the world," then she added "again."

"Yeah I guess so," Kat sighed, not sure what she thought about donning the suit again.

"What's your team like?" Kelsey asked, trying to get a feel for some of the rangers that were strangers to her.

"Well, I didn't personally know Jason, Trini, and Zack, but from what I heard from the others they're all pretty nice. Zack is a goofball sometimes and loves to dance. Trini's very compassionate and a very good listener. Jason's a good leader that never leads his team astray," Kat thought about when she joined the team, "then there's Kimberly who passed her power down to me. She's full of passion and spirit. Tommy is a skilled fighter, and always made sure that his team never got hurt. Billy, well to put it simply, he's a genius. He made so many gadgets for us to defeat the monsters. I don't know what we would have done without him. Rocky is a prankster, but fights hard for what he cares about. Adam is a little shy and quiet, but a great friend. Aisha is headstrong and will tell you when you're wrong to your face. She's the best friend you could ask for. And lastly, Tanya, she's full of optimism and can lift up everyone's spirit." Kat thought back to when she was a teenager, fighting alongside the men and women she just described.

"Wow!" Kelsey looked awed, "they sound amazing."

Kat laughed, "Well, what about your team?"

"First there's Carter, he's a little strict, but he really knows how to lead a team. Dana's so sweet and I think she's the one that really held the team together. Joel is crazy and a showoff, but serious when it counts. Chad is determined to win, he won't go out without a fight. Finally, Ryan, he's a tad insecure at times. He feels like he doesn't fit in, but he's a great ranger." Kelsey finished.

"They sound great too," Kat echoed Kelsey's earlier sentiments.

xxx

"Come here," Rocky grabbed his wife and pulled her onto the bed with him.

"Rocky!" Aisha gasped and then giggled as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"I love you Aisha."

"I love you too Rocky." And their lips met in a searing kiss.


	4. Group Two

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Don't own anything except some characters and plot

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Don't own anything except some characters and plot. With permission I am using one of Miss Nic's characters, Nicole Scott.

Chapter 4

**Group Two**

The second group arrived at the North Western Hotel.

"Alright, before we go inside we should figure out who's rooming together," Wes took charge, "we should also go in at separate times so that it doesn't look like we're together."

"Wes and I will room together," Eric said, seeing as how they were the only two from their team it made sense.

"Danny," before Max could finish Danny interrupted him,

"Yes!"

Max grinned, "Well, I guess Danny and I will share a room."

Taylor spoke next, "Alyssa and I will stay together."

"Okay," Alyssa didn't even know if her consent was necessary, she didn't think Taylor would accept a "no".

"Dude, Shane and I will totally be roommates. Right?" Dustin glanced at Shane.

"Yeah man."

"Awesome!"

Blake wrapped his arm around Tori's waist and pulled her in close, "Tori and I will room together." The two hadn't seen each other in awhile because Blake was away racing for Factory Blue. Tori blushed at the looks her teammates were giving them.

Hunter took a quick look at who was left and promptly spoke up, " Cam and I will share a room," he did not want to room with animal boy or the one with the weird hair that didn't say much.

"Okay," Cam agreed.

"I guess that leaves you and me," Cole gave Merrick a friendly pat on the back.

"Yeah, I guess it does," Merrick did not look forward to having to stay with the overzealous red ranger.

"Okay, now that that's settled Eric and I will go in first and the next pair can come in ten minutes after us," Wes could tell that Eric was becoming impatient.

As the duo walked in they received many stares, courtesy of their attire, but the two just ignored them, used to it by now.

"Hello," the receptionist looked up and was immediately alert, these two men looked like they meant business and were to put it frankly very intimidating, "could we get one double," the man's sweet smile put her at ease.

"Here we go, room 217," she handed the man the room key. One man pulled out a credit card and one some cash and both slapped them down onto the desk at the same time.

"Just put it on my card," Wes said and shoved Eric's money back.

"Let me pay for half of it at least," Eric insisted, too proud to let someone else pay for him even though Wes was loaded and he was certainly not.

"Let me take care of it, Eric," Wes left no room for argument and the two then headed up to their room.

The men stripped down to their boxers and hopped into bed. Eric noticed that Wes seemed a tad depressed and he thought he knew why. So he lightly broached the subject.

"It's too bad Clark couldn't bring back the rest of the Time Force Rangers. It would be great to see them again."

"Yeah it would. I miss them… I miss her," Wes admitted. Eric knew exactly who he was talking about, Jen Scotts. She was the Pink Time Force Ranger and unfortunately from the future.

"Wes, you can't keep pining after her. You know she can't come back. It's time you got over her." Wes and Eric had had this talk before and Eric hoped that this time Wes would listen to him.

"I know." Wes rolled over, signaling the end of the conversation. Eric sighed and went to sleep.

xxx

"We'll go next," Cole exclaimed, eager to lead his team in, but then Merrick pulled him back.

"Wait, lets let them go in first," Merrick was going to put this off for as long as he could.

"Okay," Cole relented.

"Lets go," Taylor dragged Alyssa into the hotel, secretly hoping to get a room near Eric's.

"How may I help you?"

"Can we get on double?"

"Here you go, 219. Have a nice night."

"Thanks," Alyssa squeaked out before Taylor dragged her to the elevator, hoping to catch Wes and Eric. Taylor grinned as she saw Wes and Eric enter the room right next to theirs.

Once in bed, Alyssa couldn't help it. She saw Taylor's grin and she just had to know, "Do you still have a thing for Eric?"

"What are you talking about?" Taylor began and then continued, flustered, "No. Why?"

"Oh nothing," that was answer enough.

xxx

"Danny, Max how 'bout you guys go in next," Merrick politely suggested.

"Okay."

"Sure, why not?" Max shrugged his shoulders and the two entered the hotel.

"Hello," Max bounced over to the receptionist, "Can we get a double, please?"

"Here you go, room 111, have a nice night."

"Thank you."

The boys changed into their pajamas and hopped in bed.

"Man, we are two of the luckiest rangers."

"Why would you say that?" Danny asked, curious.

"Because since we were back packing throughout Europe at the time of the summons we have clothes and toiletries, everyone else doesn't," Max explained.

"Oh," the boys burst out laughing.

xxx

Now came the inevitable, "Alright Cole lets go in." The two were an odd sight, one with a red headband and the other with white streaks in his dark brown hair. Cole didn't notice the odd stares and walked up to the receptionist,

"Hello, can we get one double?"

"Here you go," Merrick grabbed the room key, they had room 110.

Once they were settled, Cole burst, "Isn't this so exciting."

"Sure," Merrick mumbled.

"I mean we get to work with all of the other rangers, amazing," Cole babbled on. Merrick ignored him in a vain attempt to get him to shut up.

xxx

"Come on Tori, let's go," the two walked into the hotel hand in hand.

"How may I help you?"

"One single please." Blake smiled lovingly at Tori and the receptionist thought they were so cute.

"Here, room 203."

"Thank you."

As they entered the room, Blake captured Tori's lips in a steamy kiss. Pulling back he spoke breathlessly, "God, I've missed you."

"Same here," and Tori then pulled him down for another kiss.

xxx

"Our turn," Dustin cried out and entered the hotel, Shane right behind him.

"One double, please."

"Room 105."

"Thanks so much."

"Hey man, we're rangers again," Dustin exclaimed once they were settled in.

"I know, it's awesome!"

"My sentiments exactly." The two did a complicated handshake that they had created during their ranger days.

xxx

"We can go in now," Hunter pulled open the door of the hotel.

"Finally," Cam muttered.

"Can I have a double?"

"Here you go, room 107. Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you."

"So," Hunter struggled to find something to say, "how's the Wind Academy?"

"It's good," Cam stated and then elaborated, "Marah and Kapri are wreaking havoc."

"I'm sure they are."

"How's the Thunder Academy?" Cam returned.

"It's good, some students are showing real promise." Hunter thought back on the many students of the Thunder Academy.

"Well, we should get some sleep. We're going to need it," Cam logically deduced.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Hunter reached over and turned off the light.


End file.
